Conventional medical workflow associated with medical procedure typically includes multiple steps. These steps may include preparation and planning for a patient and setting up scan program parameters and other variables, such as an angle of a C-arm of the patient imaging device. Performing each task affects the turnaround time of each procedure, thereby impacting the efficiency in the examination room. What is needed is a more efficient medical workflow system and method.